


The Sickness

by TranquilDreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: A/N: Will post more chapters after I have wrote the whole story, and not just one chapter.Time is finicky, you shouldn't mess with it. But, somethings are just too terrible to stick around for.





	The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good but, who cares, anyway working on chapter 2 now!

Dipper Pines was one of Bill's favourite play things; watching the young boy wiggle and squirm as his happy place into a hell hole every night was just too funny to miss out on, so Bill made it his priority to never miss a dream that Dipper had.

The dream demon had noticed that Dipper was starting to growing weaker and paler over the last few months, making Bill, the heartless, pain loving demon fearful that he would lose his play toy, his Pinetree. 

For the next few nights Bill turned away any nightmares he could from Dippers dreams. It helped a little, but the paleness wouldn’t fade away like he had hoped it would. 

He wanted, no, he needed Pinetree to go back to himself; he needed his Pinetree to be safe and happy like he was before, not the broken meat sack that couldn't even find strength to get out of the bed half the time.

For the last few days Dipper had been coughing too much, and Bill could swear he had seen blood on the boy’s hand only for it to be wiped away. Soon it was so bad Dipper wouldn’t talk as much as he used too, and couldn’t eat anything except soft foods and liquids, and even then Bill could tell that the boy wasn’t eating enough. 

The hospital, the kid was in the hospital. He couldn’t breath properly, he was gasping for air constantly. Bill was at breaking point, no matter what he did he couldn’t find out what was wrong with him, and even when he confronted the boy in his dreams, Dipper wouldn’t tell him a thing.

One day Dipper didn’t wake up from his dream. He continued to lay in the field of his mind, not knowing what to do anymore. Bill decided to lay with Dipper for a good few hours, silence the only sound. After about 5 hours, Bill could feel a tugging from somewhere. He was being summoned by some human desperate for his presence. He didn't want to leave, not when Pinetree was like this, but he couldn’t fight it.

What he didn’t expect to find was that the person that summoned him was none other than Shooting Star.

Why is she summoning me? He thought. He floated apathetically until he saw the tears rushing to her eyes. She was desperate and in need of help, but why? For Dipper? Perhaps now he could finally get his answers. 

He could see it, the quiver in her lips as she opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. With a sigh, Bill open his mouth to say something to her only to gasp as he felt it crumbling, Pine trees dream, his world was crumbling.

He understood now the signs were all there, Pine tree, Dipper was sick no, he was dying and Bill was too stupid and ignorant to want to see it until it was too late. Shooting Star was here to ask for his help, but he know that it was far too late now to do anything to save her brother. 

If only he had done something before, His Pine Tree wouldn’t be in this hospital now, but he didn’t do anything, now this is the end of the Pine Twins, the end of happiness for the Pines family, the end… of his happiness.

Not hearing Mabel anymore, Bill dropped to his knees and looked at his hands as he felt the pulling of Dippers dream, life fading from the landscape, feeling the one last pulse of life before nothing was left. He heard Mabel sob as the heart monitor went off, and rush to Pine Tree’s room, but all he could do was sit there on the floor and let the tears fall from his face.

His life and entertainment was over, His Pine Tree was dead and gone and all he could do was think that if only he had noticed earlier, he could have saved the boy and gotten to see him smile and laugh more, he could have had the chance to be part for the boys life as a friend, a guide, someone to come to when bored, scared, worried, upset, or lonely; but he now knows that can never happen.

After all, it’s not like he could go back in time and change the past. Or could he? Bill grinned as he remembered a certain, now hairless, man with a lovely little watch still in Gravity Falls. Perhaps it's about time he paid them a visit.

With cracking knees, Bill got to his feet and makes his way to Dipper’s room, seeing Mable crying over the lifeless boy he walks over and smiles before patting her head. Looking down at her he disappears with only one thing one his lips, a promise to fix things and to save their small Dipper Pines from his fate.


End file.
